13 Roses pour Huddy
by HarmoSeriesAddict
Summary: Traduction! Cuddy reçoit une simple rose avec une phrase et un elettre tous les jours. Quand elle les assemble, ça a plus de sens qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Huddy tout au long. Parfois Wilson, mais surtout Huddy. De l'anglais "13 roses for Huddy".
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, **

**Alors voilà la traduction de la fanfiction " 13 roses for Cuddy" de moviechick9620. J'ai vraiment aimé cette histoire et donc voilà pourquoi je la traduit :)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Lisa Cuddy était dans son bureau, rangeant ses affaires. Elle avait eu une longue journée. Après ce qu'il s'était passé avec House à la clinique cet après-midi, tout ce qu'elle voulait faire c'était rentrer chez elle et être avec Rachel. Dix minutes plus tard, elle arrivait chez elle et trouva un paquet au pied de sa porte. Elle le prit, entra et libéra la nounou. Elle alla s'occuper de sa fille dans le salon et s'assit avec elle pour jouer avec ses jouets préférés, un ours en peluche que Wilson lui avait offert. Cuddy était presque sûr que c'est House que l'avait choisi parce qu'il avait une petite canne. Son attentionfût attirée par le paquet et elle décida de l'ouvrir par curiosité. Elle intérieure il y avait un tableau avec une étrange disposition de nombre. Elle se demandait ce que ça voulait dire. Cuddy regarda à nouveau l'emballge et remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas d'adresse de retour. Etrange, pensait-elle, vraiment étrange. Il se faisait tard et Rachel avait besoin d'un bain, donc elle prit sa fille et se dirigea vers le corridor. Elle plaça le tableau en haut de sa garde-robe et alla dans la salle de bain.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je dis à l'auteur ? L'histoire vous intéresse-t-elle ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bonjour, Bonsoir,..._**

**_Désolée du retard mais je suis fort occupée ces temps-ci. _**

**_Avant de mettre la suite, je tiens à dire QUE JE SUIS EN ETAT DE CHOC! L'épisode 15 ma retournée ^^ J'ai la chanson en tête maintenant, j'ai adoré l'épisode mais j'avoue avoir eu du mal à retenir mes larmes à la fin (que j'ai pas aimée!)_**

**_Je m'attendais à ce qu'ils rompent, mais pas dans cet épisode là, au vu de comment ça avait commencé, et surtout pas comme ça... VICODIN, j'aurais jamais cru qu'il replongerait..._**

**_Fin, Pour répondre à sagmig, il n'y pas vraiment de situation, un peu après que Cuddy adopte Rachel... (les dits de l'auteur initial)_**

**_

* * *

_**

Cuddy ouvrit la porte de son bureau, enleva sa veste et l'accrocha au porte-manteau, et alluma la lumière. Elle la remarqua, une simple rose avec une note sur son bureau. Elle se dirigea vers celui-ci et ouvrit la petite enveloppe. Deux bouts de papiers en retombèrent. Une avec le numéro "1" imprimé soigneusement, et sur l'autre, il y avait six mots imprimés.

**"Depuis que je t'ai rencontrée." **Elle le lut à voix haute. Confuse, elle retourna le morceau de papier pour voir si le message continuait, mais ce n'était pas le cas. A ce moment, House fit irruption dans la pièce.

"Bonjour Cuddles ! Pas de cas intéressant pour moi ?" dit-il, mais dès qu'il vit le papier, il fut intrigué. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" chantonna-t-il, songeur.

"Hem..em...rien du tout" dit-elle, ses joues virant rouge.

"Quelqu'un aurait-il un admirateur secret?"

"Quoi? Non! House, n'avez-vous pas des heures de consultation à faire ?" demanda-t-elle, soulevant un sourcil.

"Mais m'man! C'est tellement plus marrant de te voir aussi nerveuse !"

"Pas marrant House, vraiment, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de m'ennuyer?" Wilson n'est jamais là quand vous avez besoin de lui ! Soudain, House s'approcha très près. Elle cessa de respirer. Ils étaient très proche l'un de l'autre, leurs bouches à quelques centimètres.

"House" Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et les baissa sur ses, si proches, lèvres."Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" Il sourit quand il vit l'effet qu'il avait toujours sur elle. Alors, elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Il venait d'attraper la rose sur son bureau.

"Une rose. Hmmmm, romantique hein ?" dit-il regardant les pétale. Elle pouvait entendre la pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix.

"Euh. Oui." Attends, qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? "Je veux dire bizarre..." Elle laissa sa voix se couper. Elle était toujours nerveuse à cause de leur proximité et elle se sentait embarrassée qu'il s'était approché pour une autre raison.

"Bon, je devrais y aller maintenant, mistress !" lâcha-t-il avant de quitter la pièce avant qu'elle ne puisse reprendre contenance.

Elle resta immobile quelques secondes, alors elle s'assit sur son bureau. Elle prit la rose et commença à jouer avec, et c'est là qu'elle réalisa. Elle examina la note à nouveau et vit que c'était la même écriture que le colis du jour avant.

"Le tableau" s'exclama-t-elle accidentellement. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que House était devant la porte, la regardant plongée dans ses pensées par la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ça serait dur de se retenir de l'embrasser pour être tellement intelligente. Il sourit à lui-même.

"Mon plan fonctionne" dit-il et il commença à boiter vers son bureau. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Wilson l'avait vu.

* * *

**_Alors? Que peut-on dire à l'auteur..._**


	3. Chapter 3

Désolée du retard, mais voilà la suite:) J'essaierais de traduire le reste de la fiction plus vite :)

**Voici un message de l'auteur :** "_thanks them for liking the story and that I'm happy that its being translated for other people around the world to read." = _**Remercie-les d'aimer cette histoire et que je suis contente qu'elle soit traduite pour que les personnes à travers le monde puissent les lire.**

* * *

"Bizarre" pensa Wilson. "House avait ce sourire sournois sur le visage. Soit il a trouvé le moyen de dominer le monde, soit c'est directement lié à Cuddy." Il toule des yeux. "Mon dieu, qu'a-t-il fait encore ?" il suivit House à grands pas.

"Hey" dit Wilson.

"Hey Jimmy! Quoi d'neuf ?"

"Oh rien. Je viens juste de remarquer ce petit air plaqué sur ton visage." Il faisait de son mieux pour faire comme lui, boitant et tout.

"He c'est vraiment pas sympa ça." pleurnicha House avec sa meilleur voix d'enfant de cinq ans.

"Non, franchement House, qu'as-tu fait ?" _Hmmm j'ai l'étrange impression que je ne veux pas savoir._

"Oh rien... Tout ce que je sais c'est que Cuddy a reçu une rose d'un "admirateur secret"." dit-il, usant ses doigts pour faire des guillemets.

"Est-ce que cet "admirateur secret" ne serait pas un estropié de 1m88 aux yeux bleu ?"

"Peuuuuuut-être!" dit-il comme s'il avait le hoquet.

_"Ahah ! Je le savaisi" _pensa Wilson.

_"Ai-je quand même envie de savoir ?"_ pensait-il effrayé de le demander.

"Je pense que tu devrais faire comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu" il haussa les sourcils et fit de grands yeux comme pour imiter un criminel dans un film.

"Ca me va." Comme Wilson partait, il se rappela. " He ! N'es-tu pas censé être en train de faire tes heures de consultation ?" cette fois, c'était lui qui faisait des grands yeux.

"Pfff... d'abord maman et maintenant papa aussi! Un enfant n'a-t-il jamais le droit de faire une pause ici !"

"Non House, il ne peut pas" Wilson tapota la tête de House avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

"N'importe quoi." dit House en boitant au loin.

_" Finalement, _pensa Wilson,_ House agit pour atteindre un but. Je sais que Cuddy a été surprise et contente en même temps quand House a arrêté la Vicodin, mais comment va-t-elle réagir face à ça. La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, House avait déjà merdé de multiples chances qu'il a eu avec Cuddy. Pourquoi, après tout, doit-il réaliser qu'il l'aime vraiment, il l'a toujours su ?_

* * *

Lucas sortit de son lit. Il était 2h30, il savait qu'il devait partir et enlever toute preuve de sa présence ici.

"Hey. Où vas-tu?"

"Oh je dois y aller... tu sais bien." répondit-il.

" Ah oui. Ok, eh bien passe une bonne journée au travail chéri."

Ils s'embrassèrent.

" On se voit plus tard ?"

"Tu sais que je serai ici." Elle se leva et s'habilla. Reprenant ses fonctions. En premier, elle devait refaire le lit, puis sortit de la chambre.

" Ah cette salope ne voit vraiment rien" se dit-elle. Avec ça, la nounou quitta la chambre.


End file.
